Knights of Byzantium
The Knights of Byzantium are a fictional military order, composed by both knights and clerics, from the 5th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sworn enemies of Glorificus, they come into conflict with Buffy and the Scooby Gang because of their attempts to kill Buffy's sister, Dawn, as they are fanatically devoted to destroy the Key to prevent it from falling in Glory's hands. To demonstrate their allegiance to the order and their rank within it, they bear tattoos on their foreheads. Information The Knights first appeared in the episode "Checkpoint" when three of them attempted to kill Buffy. After she defeated them, Orlando, leader of the trio promised that they would return in greater numbers: "if it takes a hundred men, we send a hundred men, and if it takes a thousand, we send a thousand. So long as you protect the Key, the Brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it, and you. You are the Slayer, and we know what we must do. Now, be done with it. Kill us, and let legions follow." Subsequently, the Knights, under the command of General Gregor return in much greater numbers, in the episode "Spiral". Faced with attacks from the Knights and Glory, Buffy decides to take Dawn and the others and run. The Knights pursue them, injuring Giles and eventually trap them in a small derelict building. Xander and Buffy negotiate a truce with the Knights to get Giles the medical attention he needs. Unfortunately, the medic they summoned was Ben - Glory's other half. Once inside the building, Ben transformed to Glory and abducted Dawn. Most of the Knights of Byzantium present were brutally slaughtered by Glory during her escape. Known Members * Gregor: A battle scarred General, recognizable for his forehead tattoo, much more ornated than those of lesser knights. After being captured by the Scooby Gang he becomes their card to declare truce and obtain quarter from the knights. He ends up killed when Glory emerges and kidnaps Dawn. * Orlando: The leader of the trio initially dispatched to destroy the Key. He is not only defeated by the Slayer, he's also captured by Glory's minions and later tortured by the infernal goddess. He becomes another of Glory's sanity-drains and ends up in the psychiatric ward of Sunnydale Hospital, ironically under the watch of Ben. After being recovered by the knights, Orlando reveals in his ramblings that the Key has been given the form of a human girl, which leads to the order discovering the Key's identity. * Dante: A knight who is sent to retrieve Orlando and later takes part on the attack against the Scooby Gang's refuge. With his General captured he reluctantly agrees to the truce demanded by Buffy. His frustration lead him to stab Orlando when he's unable to continue to listen to his comrade's insane ramblings. After Glory takes Dawn, she kills him and the rest of the Knights surrounding the Scooby Gang. Behind the scenes Although little was revealed about the Knights of Byzantium, it is clear that they were inspired by medieval Christian military orders such as the Knights Templar. Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters Category:Buffyverse powers Byzantium Category:Fictional military organizations Category:2001 introductions